The Hunt for Wesker
by bristow84
Summary: Basically Wesker is being hunted. Contains characters from previous RE games. I have also added an OOC or OC I don't know which means Original Character . This is my first story so please go easy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday, June 20,2005

As Albert Wesker walked into Umbrella main HQ he looked around. It looked more like a mansion than a facility, but Wesker was hardly surprised. He'd seen that Umbrella preferred the Comfy and expensive look. Wesker smirked and headed to the elevators. He held his thumb on the button and when he heard the elevator start moving, did he take his thumb off the pad. He got in and put his thumb on the button for the top floor. The elevator lurched upwards and then stopped.

He got out and walked to the conference room. As he neared he saw that there was a couple guards posted outside. "Sorry sir but we need you to hand in any guns or weapons you may have" said one of the guards. As Wesker pulled out his Combat Knife,.38 revolver and .45 caliber handgun he smirked and thought to himself " Like it makes any difference I could kill everyone in there without my weapons".

As the guards finished checking for weapons they opened the door and Wesker stepped in. There was six people sitting around the table and Wesker filed the empty soon as Wesker sat down he looked around at the people in the room. There was Ozwell. which was a surprise as the Creator Of Umbrella hardly ever exposed was also Chief of Police in Raccoon City, Brian Irons,Trent a very shady individual and some other people he didn't know.

As they all sat down the windows closed and the lights turned off,putting the room in Wesker heard two silenced shots from outside the closed moved to the the table across the hall and put his hand on the invisible scanner read his palm print and the wall opened motioned for everyone to walk through and they all came to a security all moved inside and Wesker found a light switch.

The lights flickered on showing an assortment of weapons,ammo,health packs and security moved to the monitors and flipped them showed a picked up the emergency headset and said "This is Albert # HQ has been attacked and we need immediate is also Ozwell. here so we need a high security out".

Then a voice came over the end "Copy that Agent have your need you to come down to the front of the are given Shoot To Kill authorization. Over And Out.". After that communication Wesker kept the headset on his ear and moved to the weapns grabbed a dual thigh holster and also a dual back holster.

Wesker moved to the Handguns and picked out a silenced .45 pistol with LS/FL and also grabbed an unsilenced .45 handgun with LS/FL and an extended Magazine. Then Wesker moved to the Assault Rifles rack and picked out an AK-47 assault rifle armed with LS/FL,extended magazine,bipod,10x scope and an additional M203 grenade launcher. He also picked up a UZI w/stock and LS/FL,an additonal silencer, and an extended magazine that holds 60 rounds.

As Wesker motioned for everyone to wait the lights went Wesker flicked the flashlight on the silenced pistol he saw a person in front of he looked closer he saw it was only was armed with a Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle with 20x's scope and additional motioned for everyone to stay close and Trent kept close cover behind Wesker came to a corner he flicked on the laser sight and motioned for everyone except for Trent to stay where they were.

As Wesker turned off the laser and flashlight he looked around with his greenish cat's saw a squad with the letters S.T.A.R.S. on them. "Shit" said Wesker under his President must have gotten a sample of the moved silently behind one of them and aimed at his head when the STARS operative turned around and revealed himself to be Leon S Kennedy.

Leon grabbed Wesker's arm but Wesker moved out of the way and put his silenced gun to Leon's head but at that exact moment an Assault Rifle heard a grunt of pain behind him and saw Trent falling to the ground,dead. As Wesker moved back behind cover he saw the one who had fired was Claire leaned around and fired a shot but a STARS had snuck up on them from behind.

It was Jill Valentine and as Wesker turned and fired she fled around a corner firing as she of her shots went wild and caught Chief Of Police Brian Irons in the slumped against the wall dead as more STARS surrounded them all and Wesker had no choice but to he laid his gun on the ground he picked it up quickly and fired one missed and the shot ricocheted and hit Spencer in the cried out in pain and Wesker was disarmed,handcuffed and taken to the front of the building and put into a police van and was surrounded by Rebecca Chambers,Jill Valentine,Chris Redfield,Barry Burton,Billy Coen,Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield, The thing that also did not surprise him was they all looked like they wanted to put a bullet in him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the S.T.A.R.S. HQ in New York Wesker was placed into the interrogation he sat down Jill,Chris, and Barry all came in. " were sent to talk to you because we were the first to be in a team led by you can tell us what your plan is,or we can just leave you here to sweat." Said Chris. "Hmm….Let me think about that.I think 'll never keep me here for 's lawyers will get me out quick enough." Said Wesker.

"That's where you're wrong" said Jill "The President found about Umbrella's other 's said that Umbrella is dismantled and we had orders to raid all Umbrella that we've done that we have enough evidence to destroy Umbrella choose again." Said Barry. "How about no." said Wesker. " prison." Jill,Barry, and Chris walked out of the Wesker sat in the room an explosion rocked the building.

HE knew it was an Umbrella squad and smirked to the door opened and Jill walked in carrying a Beretta 9mm and then Chris walked in carrying the same Barry walked in carrying his Colt Python 357 and Chris grabbed him and said "Come on let's go." Wesker moved with them certain he was going to be rescued and when the door opened it revealed an armed inwardly smiled but then cursed when he saw it was more S.T.A.R.S.

One of them spoke and Wesker could tell it was Leon was cradling a M16 assault rifle and had a Heckler And Koch VP70 handgun on his moved through to the elevator not encountering any Umbrella they heard a helicopter but everyone was grabbed the RPG offered to him by another S.T.A.R. named David and pulled the trigger and a cloud of smoke emerged from the back the front end emerged a flying rocket and it struck the chopper blew up into a bunch of pieces of flaming metal. They knew it wouldn't cause much damage to the surrounding area because they were about a block or two from the city. And even if police came investigating the land as government they reached the elevator Leon took off his glove and pressed his thumb on the they heard the elevator start moving he took his hand off and put it back in his put the M16 stock on his shoulder and aimed towards the elevator noticed the 45 pistol in David's waist holster but Jill flashed him a look that said "Don't try it."

But Wesker had super-human moved away from Jill and Chris grabbing David's pistol as he moved and fired 2 bullets flew and hit Wesker's target:Chris's bullet pierced his lower abdomen and the other hit near his lung. Lucky for Chris he was wearing a bulletproof vest. All the S.T.A.R.S. were. As Leon turned to fire Wesker aimed but Leon seemed to have expected ducked and fired a burst of 6 bullets.3 bullets missed Wesker but 3 hit 3 rounds hit him in the middle of the felt a burning pain as they entered but the virus Birkin had given him helped a aimed and shot at Leon again but Leon jumped behind a was firing his 357 from behind a corner and one of the huge rounds hit Wesker in the drew a surprised breath at the pain that issued from the decided enough was enough and turned and fired at the window blew out at the hits of the started running towards it and before he jumped he heard people saying "Is he crazy?We're almost 5 stories above the ground."

Luckily thanks to the virus his bones had pretty much turned to titanum other wise he would be S.T.A.R.S. fired at him as he fell dwon to the ground but no one hit managed to hit him in the back didn't think about the pain and just concentrated on hitting the hit the ground and barely had the wind knocked out of raised the .45 pistol at the S.T.A.R.S. on the ground and fired the rest of the slide clicked back and Wesker dropped the moved to one of the dwoned S.T.A.R.S. and checked his side S.T.A.R. carried a Desert Eagle 50AE handgun with 10' checked the mag and it held 15 bullets.

Wesker grabbed the belt of the S.T.A.R. and put it around his looked and saw that there was 4 extra stuck the 50AE in the holster and muttered a soft "Thank You." Wesker then proceeded to search for a ride out of looked around and when he turned around he saw a car. It was a 1969 Dodge Charger. Wesker noted that someone had fixed it up very well. He walked back over to the dead STARS and found a switchblade. He used it to open the door then used it start the car. He was gone before the other STARS got to the ground.

Wesker put the Deagle in an easy to reach adjusted his rearview mirror and noticed a black sedan behind him when he was about 5 blocks could see an open window and that was when the bullets struck.


End file.
